There's a Place for Us
by cursym
Summary: Alicia and Kalinda are together. Happy fic.


_basically this story is a sequel to my story "**The ****Last Place You**_ **_Look at" _**_but it can also be a stand alone, all you need to know is that Alicia and Kalinda are together. This is a happy fic._

_no spoilers really_

disclaimer: The Good Wife and all of the characters are not mine.

* * *

><p>Kalinda always seems to take care of her. Even before they were together, but in more prominent way since. Always providing her the evidence she needs to win a case, bringing her coffee in the morning (and just the way she likes it too). Reminding her to eat lunch (and going with her whenever she is free). Rubbing her legs after a long day in the office, and giving her massage in the rare weekend they are not working. Cooking her breakfast when she stays the night (and who would have thought she has such a domestic skill), and making sure she's not taking too much of the blanket so that Alicia stays warm.<p>

It is sweet, and Alicia knows Kalinda likes doing it (and she certainly has no complains) but she wants to do something for Kalinda too, it is just so hard to find what. Kalinda is not used to being taking care of, she's not used to people doing things for her, if she needs anything, she gets it herself.

Still, Alicia knows she needs to do something, that it is important to their relationship. Ever since the start, Kalinda was cautious, walking on eggshells. Like she is afraid Alicia suddenly realizes what they are doing and run away as fast as she can. Like all of this is just some sort of experiment she didn't got to do in college and she is going to dump Kalinda as soon as she finds something more fitting to the way society see her.

She loves Kalinda, she has told her that a few times. But she also knows that even though Kalinda knows that she means her words when she says them, she is not convinced that Alicia really figured her feelings out, she is still worried that she is going to change her mind and leave her. Hence her behavior, she hasn't opened up completely yet, she still hasn't told Alicia that she loves her. But Alicia knows she does, she just afraid to be hurt, to say these words is to exposed herself and she can't do that until she is sure that Alicia is in it for the long haul, that the risk is worth it, the she won't lay her heart bare and end up with nothing.

So Alicia doesn't push, instead she is looking for a way to do something special for Kalinda and at the same time making her realize how much she really means to her.

It wasn't simple, but in the end she managed to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>It is Friday, and there is a long work-free weekend ahead of her. She left the kids at Peter and is heading to Kalinda's apartment. She knows she is there, and she also knows that she hasn't got any plans for the weekend. (And it took her a lot of efforts to get that out of Kalinda, she had to catch her in the middle of a very compromising position before she gave it away. You would think that Kalinda rests on the weekends, but it turns out to Alicia that she almost always has something to do during the weekends, god knows what, all she says is that it is "work". This week however is an exception, one Alicia is going to exploit).<p>

Alicia knocks on the door and Kalinda opens up, wearing shorts and a tank top, looking like she hasn't been awake for more than a few minutes, and she is stunning to Alicia. Her face lights up as she see Alicia, and she moves away to let her in.

"Pack up, we are going", Alicia says as she enters.

Kalinda looks at her like she fall from the moon: "What?".

"Come on, I know your free. You and me are going to go for the weekend, I hired us a cabin"

"You what?"

"I hired us a cabin, and we are going to enjoy a nice quiet weekend together, now, hurry up, I want to get going", Alicia is on her way to the bedroom by now, seeing that Kalinda not going to be much help with the pacing.

Eventually Alicia manage to convince Kalinda to go with her (not that there was any doubt she would, she can't really say no to Alicia, but sometimes she tries to pretend she can) and they are on their way.

When they get there, Alicia tells Kalinda to go take a bath.

"I set it up for you, there is oil and stuff".

"Oh, oil and stuff, why didn't you say before? I would have run", Kalinda is not to happy with the idea.

"Stop being difficult and do as you are told for once", Alicia scold her lightly.

"Then come with me" , Kalinda smiles seductively.

"I wish", Alicia sighs, "but I can't", she kisses Kalinda on her lips: "This weekend is for you, and there are things I need to do, so will you please just go and take a bath?", she kisses her again, longer this time. "Please", she says in between kisses, "I'll make it worth your while"**. **And with that she is seizing Kalinda lips with a kiss, pulling back only when she has to take a breath.

"Fine", Kalinda surrenders, "but I'm not happy about it", and she disappear to the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get out until I call you".

In the meantime, Alicia is making dinner; this was a particularly hard thing to discover, what Kalinda's favorite food is. She wanted to do it without Kalinda getting suspicious (which is hard when you dating an investigator), so it took weeks of random questions about food and other favorite things. In the end she had the answer, but then she had to learn how to cook it. This too took a couple of tries, but she managed to master it eventually and now is the time to test her skills.

When everything ready and to Alicia's liking she calls Kalinda: "Honey, you can come out now". Kalinda appears from the hallway, looking beautiful as always and stops on her tracks: "Is all this for me?".

"Yes", Alicia goes to her, "Like I said, this weekend is for you. I wanted to do something special for you, and this is what I came up with". She takes her hand and leads her to the table: "Now, if the lady would sit".

Kalinda kiss her cheek and then sits.

When Alicia brings in the food Kalinda smirks and says: "So this is why you asked all these weird questions about food".

"Yes", Alicia replies "and you didn't make it any easy on me".

Kalinda looks amused, "it's my job?" she half asks half says.

"Your job is to make my life difficult?", Alicia shooting at her.

"No", Kalinda answers "My job is not to give information for nothing".

"Oh, don't worry, it's not for nothing".

"No worries here", Kalinda chuckles.

When they finish eating Alicia moves her seat so she is closer to Kalinda, she takes her hands in hers and looks her in the eyes: "Kalinda, I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something, and to give you this", and she hands Kalinda a small box.

"What is it?"

"It might be easier to find out if you open the box" Alicia laughs, "you supposed to an investigator, are you not?"

Kalinda pouts but opens the box, inside there is a key, she picks it up and looks at it like she never saw a key before: "it's a key".

"Nice one Sherlock, You might just be an investigator after all", Alicia just trying to cover her nerves, but when she sees Kalinda's reaction she quickly adds: "it's the key to my apartment, I want you to have it".

"Alicia, what… I…". Kalinda's trying to talk.

"Shhhh" Alicia Shush her, "I want you to have it, and I want you to know that you are welcome any time. I've also told the kids about us, so you don't have to worry about this", Kalinda looks stunned, Alicia pecks her and continues: "I love you, and I mean it with all my heart, I'm not going to leave or run away. I want to build a relationship with you, a real and long and lasting one". She brushes her hand on Kalinda's arm, takes a breath and goes on: "This is why I gave you the key, and this is why I told my kids, it is real Kalinda, it's not a phase that I'll grow out of, I'm here for you, always".

There is a silence for a few moments but then Kalinda palms Alicia face and kisses her deeply, when they break the kiss, she looks straight to Alicia eyes: "You don't know how much this all means to me, you doing all this, telling your kids, I…", she chokes a little "I love you too" and she kisses her again.

They kissing happily for quite some time when Kalinda says: "oh, and Alicia, the food?"

"Yes?", Alicia asks suspiciously.

Kalinda laughs: "it was great".

Alicia smirks: "just wait for the dessert ".

"Why? What's for dessert?"

Alicia wakes up and heads for the bedroom: "me".

Kalinda soon follows.

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, I wanted to write this becasue I got the feeling that Kalinda is always going out of her way for Alicia, while it almost never happens the other way around. It seemed a little unfair to me<em>_ and this is my way of fixing it (sort of, I still think Alicia needs to do more for her, but that I can't control :). tell me what you think._


End file.
